


Jealousy

by Natsuki_Morishita



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Morishita/pseuds/Natsuki_Morishita
Summary: Lisa cemburu pada mantan kekasih Jongdae. {RPF Blast}





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Jongdae dan Park Chanyeol merupakan anggota grup EXO yang dibentuk oleh SM Entertainment. Lalisa Manoban adalah anggota grup BlackPink yang dibentuk oleh YG Entertainment. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini.

**JEALOUSY**

Kim Jongdae (Chen EXO) x Lalisa Manoban (Lisa BlackPink)

* * *

 

Kim Jongdae. Seorang bartender muda di sebuah pub terkenal di kawasan Gangnam. Dijuluki sebagai si Pangeran Dingin. Meski begitu, sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang baik dan senang memperlakukan wanita dengan caranya sendiri. Walau ia bekerja di sebuah pub, bukan berarti dia menyukai dunia malam. Jongdae bekerja karena itu merupakan tuntutan hidup. Tak sediki perempuan yang datang menyambangi meja konter hanya untuk menggodanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

“Kau terlalu dingin. Padahal perempuan tadi cantik sekali,” kata Chanyeol seraya mengocok botol minuman yang dipesan salah seorang pelanggan.

“Cantik atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Mereka terlalu murah.”

Chanyeol mendengus. “Dan kau terlalu mahal.”

Jongdae tidak merespon kata-kata teman sesama bartendernya itu. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara semaunya. Jongdae sedikit terkejut tatkala ponselnya bergetar di saku celana. Segera, ia meraihnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh seseorang dengan nama kontak Lalisa. Chanyeol mengintip sekilas, lalu mendengus lagi.

“Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa gadis semacam Lisa melelehkan gunung es seperti dirimu. Dia tidak cantik dan tubuhnya benar-benar kurus.”

“Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang kekasihku,” kata Jongdae tegas. Raut kesal nampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Namun, sesaat setelah memandang pesan singkat yang dikirim Lalisa alias Lisa, kekesalan di wajahnya menghilang begitu saja. Jongdae tersenyum kecil sambil mengetik balasan.

“Dia akan menjemputmu lagi, huh? Perempuan macam apa yang keluar malam hari tanpa perlindungan.”

“Kau tak bisa menyamakan Lisa dengan mereka.” Jongdae memilih menyingkir dari tempat itu, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia yakin jika ia tetap di sana, keributan seperti seminggu lalu akan kembali terulang. Jongdae tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu senang sekali merendahkan kekasihnya, padahal Lisa begitu baik pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Lisa bangkit dari posisi duduknya kala mendengar pintu belakang pub dibuka perlahan. Jongdae tersenyum padanya saat mata mereka berpapasan. Pria tampan itu melangkah mendekat seraya mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

“Aku benci musim dingin.” katanya. Lisa tertawa kecil, ia lalu melepaskan syal merah marun yang selalu setia bertengger di lehernya itu, kemudian melilitkan mantel tersebut ke leher kekasihnya.

“Merasa hangat?”

Jongdae mengangguk. “Lumayan. Tapi akan lebih hangat kalau kau memelukku.”

Kedua pipi Lisa bersemu merah. “Kita tak bisa melakukannya di sini.”                                           

Pria itu menggamit lengannya, menggenggam jari-jemari Lisa erat. “Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan di apartemenku.”

Dua insan itu berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sepasang sepatu mereka di antara salju yang menumpuk. Meski udara dingin, keduanya tetap merasakan kehangatan lewat genggaman tangan mereka. Sesekali Jongdae merangkul pundak Lisa, mendekatkan tubuhnya. Lisa selalu gugup jika kekasihnya terlalu dekat, jantungnya agak berdegup keras sekali.

Dia menghentikan langkah di depan restoran cepat saji. “Kita harus membeli makanan untuk makan malam. Aku tidak memasak apapun. Makanan apa yang kauinginkan?”

Jongdae tampak berpikir. “Aku ingin _tteokbokki_ saja.”

Lisa lalu menarik tangan Jongdae menuju restoran cepat saji di depan mereka. Suara gemerincing bel terdengar kala keduanya mendorong pintu kaca itu. Dia menyuruh kekasihnya untuk duduk, pria itu menurut dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong sementara Lisa sibuk mengantre. Restoran dengan dekorasi rumah tradisional Korea itu cukup dipadati pengunjung. Jongdae pernah mendengar kalau restoran ini memiliki cita rasa yang tinggi, bahkan untuk makanan seukuran _kimchi_.

Sambil menopang dagu, pria itu memandang ke arah orang-orang yang mengantre, memandang ke arah Lisa. Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya lembut. Jongdae refleks menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata bulat yang indah tengah memandangnya. Sedangkan Lisa, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang ke arah Jongdae, dia menemukan kekasihnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang perempuan. Kening Lisa mengerut samar. Siapa perempuan itu?

“Apa yang Anda pesan, Nona?”

Dia sedikit terkejut. “Oh, eh, aku pesan dua porsi _tteokbokki_ dan satu botol _soju_. Dibungkus saja.”

“Dua porsi _tteokbokki_ dan satu botol _soju_ ,” pelayan itu mengulang sambil mencatatnya di atas kertas. “Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar.”

Lisa mengangguk. Ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dapat ia lihat kini Jongdae dan perempuan asing itu tampak tertawa bersama. Lisa tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan. Sesuatu yang sakit terasa di bagian ulu hatinya. Lisa cemburu. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongdae begitu terihat nyaman. Pria itu bahkan tertawa. Pangeran Dingin sedang tertawa dengan perempuan lain selain kekasihnya—selain Lisa.

“Ini pesanan Anda, Nona.”

Lisa kembali tersadar dan menyambar plastik yang disodorkan si pelayan. Ia pun menghampiri Jongdae setelah membayar makanannya. Pria itu melihatnya ketika ia sedang berjalan mendekat, tanpa diduga, Jongdae melambaikan tangan seraya memasang senyum manis di wajah tampannya. Lisa mencengkram erat plastik yang dibawanya. Dengan mantap, dia melangkah lebar.

“Kau sudah selesai memesannya?”

Lisa mengangguk.

“Omong-omong, dia adalah teman sekolahku dulu, Park Jihyun. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat ini,” kata Jongdae diakhiri tawa kecil. Lisa tak mengatakan apapun, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok perempuan cantik yang duduk di samping kekasihnya. Kedua mata perempuan itu tampak bulat dan besar dengan manik yang dilapisi lensa kontak berwarna biru. Jongdae tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya, menarik ia agar duduk. “Nah, Jihyun, gadis ini adalah kekasihku. Lalisa Manoban.”

Perempuan bernama Jihyun itu memandang Lisa dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mengulas senyum manis di wajah plastiknya. “Kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki pria setampan Jongdae. Dia sangat baik dan tipe pria yang akan mengatakan kejujuran meski itu menyakitkan.”

Senyuman Jihyun dibalas oleh Lisa. “Ya, aku sangat beruntung.”

“Kalau begitu kami pamit duluan,” kata Jongdae sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

“Kalian tinggal bersama, eh?”

“Yeah. Begitulah.”

Lisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Menatap tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Jongdae. Seketika, ia merasa hangat. Seakan-akan genggaman itu membuktikan bahwa ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Jongdae adalah miliknya, dan ia adalah milik Jongdae. Lisa ingin memberitahu semua orang kalau pria tampan yang kini sedang menggenggamnya adalah kekasihnya, kekasih yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tak akan ada yang mengubah hal itu.

Jongdae menarik tangan Lisa untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu. Tapi dalam langkah ketiga, dia mendengar jelas kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jihyun.

“ _Kalian mengingatkanku pada masa lalu_.”

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen dibuka. Sepasang kekasih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam bersama. Sejak mendengar kalimat ambigu yang dikatakan perempuan plastik itu, Lisa tak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tetap menunduk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tangannya semakin dingin. Mendadak dia menggigil. Selalu seperti ini. Mata Lisa memanas dan dia ingin segera mencari tahu tentang semua hal mengenai masa lalu Jongdae dan Jihyun.

Apa maksud di balik kata-kata perempuan itu?

Lisa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia sangat mudah terbakar api cemburu. Dia melangkah gontai ke arah sofa dan menyimpan plastik berisi dua porsi _tteokbokki_ dan satu botol _soju_ di atas meja. Jongdae duduk di sampingnya setelah menyimpan mantel di balik pintu. Pria itu lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat, menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di antara ceruk leher Lisa.

“Aku menginginkanmu,” katanya. Jongdae lalu mengecup lehernya.

Lisa berjengit pelan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu pria itu. “Katakan … siapa Park Jihyun?”

Jongdae menghentikan kecupannya dan memandang Lisa heran. “Dia temanku.”

“Dia _bukan_ temanmu.”

“Aku sedang tak ingin memulai pertengkaran.”

“Kita tidak akan memulainya jika kau mau menjelaskan.”

Pria itu menghela napas bosan lalu menjauhkan diri dari Lisa. “Bukan hal yang penting untuk diperdebatkan.”

Lisa memandang Jongdae lurus-lurus. “Kau sudah tahu semua hal tentangku, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu semua hal tentangmu. Beritahu aku semuanya. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya, semua hal tentangmu di masa lalu.”

“Dia mantan kekasihku.”

Dadanya terasa sakit. “Kau pernah tinggal bersama dengannya?”

“Ya.”

Lisa beranjak dari duduk, hendak melangkah ke kamar, ingin mengunci diri. Tapi tangan besar Jongdae lebih dulu menahannya dan memaksa ia agar kembali duduk di sofa.

“Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau menjelaskannya padamu. Kau selalu seperti ini. Dijelaskan atau tidak, pada akhirnya kita tetap bertengkar. Seharusnya kau tak perlu tahu apapun. Aku hidup di masa sekarang, bukan masa lalu. Yang aku cintai saat ini adalah kau, bukan perempuan itu.”

Lisa tahu ia keterlaluan. Namun, perasaan panas yang dirasakannya tak bisa ia tahan. Dia terlalu mencintai Jongdae, ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang lebih berharga selain dirinya di mata pria itu. Lisa ingin menjadikan Jongdae miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

“Aku … aku mencintaimu.” Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis.

Pria itu tampak lelah. Baru saja minggu kemarin mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, sekarang mereka sudah bertengkar lagi. Padahal keduanya sama-sama tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Siapapun itu. Entah Chanyeol, ataupun Ibu Jongdae yang sempat menentang hubungan mereka, maupun Park Jihyun yang baru mereka temui hari ini. Lisa terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu.

Jongdae merengkuh lembut tubuh kurus itu, membimbingnya agar berbaring di sofa. Pria tersebut kemudian mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Lisa. Jongdae tersenyum, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan memagut sepasang bibir tipis kekasihnya yang merah.

Lisa mengernyit samar. Ia menyadari satu hal; Jongdae tak pernah gagal membuatnya terjatuh, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

“Aku juga mencintaimu.”

.

.

fin


End file.
